The Diary
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Never leave a diary in a place where someone can read the content, especially when you write perverted ideas or a detailed plan to get him laid using a sleeping powder and wanting to go S&M on him. But even knowing so, Naruto is just a real definition of an idiot. What will be happened when Minato falls to Naruto's trap, even after he reads the diary? MinaNaru. Yaoi. Lemon. Incest.
1. Determined

Author's Note:

**This is the edited version of the story 'The Diary'. I think I have improved quite some ever since the last version of the story. I tried to reedit and rewrite it. I do hope it's better than before. Don't worry. I didn't change the plots.**

**Sorry Chapter 2 and 3 haven't been edited yet! Soon, I will!**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto nor do I gain any money by doing this. Naruto and its characters belong to Kishimoto Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a fanboy slash dream to be a writer who is currently unemployed.

Warning:

It's **Yaoi** **MinaNaru (Minato x Naruto)** and this contains Incest, as in Father – Son love. If this subject turns you off, you had better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

><p><strong>The Diary <strong>**─ Chapter 1**

**'Determined'**

December 19th, a blond boy woke up in the morning with something wet somewhere in his pants, yet again. He was just sleeping and cuddling comfortably on his blanket, oblivious to his surrounding, when he woke up in the morning, noticing that he just had his very own teenage dream.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" he complained as he noticed the sticky liquid down on his sweet pajamas' pants.

As every teenager would be, Naruto's hormone was identical to a roller coaster. It moved up and down, making him feel moody and also incredibly horny at the same time. Wait, why did that sound like he's a girl with PMS syndrome?

He sat up from his bed, trying so hard to cope up to his ignored reality. Then, he lifted up his hand, putting it on his eyelid in a steadfast movement, to rub his bleary eyes in order to shake away his unrelenting sleepiness that kept creeping out in his head.

It was obvious that Uzumaki Naruto was still very sleepy and tired after his stupid yet very erotic wet dream. Simply said, he decided to just lay down a little bit, returning to his favorite orange colored blanket. Seriously, who used orange as a blanket these days?

He then thought,

'Mmmhh,' he mumbled a little quite incoherently as he moved his body to comfort his position, and continued, 'Five more minutes won't hurt.' he cuddled up his body into a fetal position holding his orange swirled blanket all together with his slightly calloused head.

He probably didn't care if he's late. Kind of. Tardy was his middle name, anyway. Probably. His best friend Haruno Sakura usually called him Naru-tard, so why not add Tardy and make it Naru-tardy? It's cuter that way.

As his sleepiness started to win him over again, the obnoxious teen was trying to remember what kind of pretty damn good dream that made him wet his pants. It's not a scary one, of course, because he didn't weewee on his pants. Instead, he came on his pants rather... much?

Naruto's dream was different. His wet dream was none other than doing kinky stuff with his very own father, Namikaze Minato, the smexy blond haired Fourth Hokage who looked effortlessly hot with his sharp blue eyes and two simple locks adorning his sides. Seriously, how could someone look so hot like that? It's illegal. He should be under arrest for being too sexy or maybe because he stole a lot of desperate girls' heart with his charmingly bright smile.

Minato should so be under arrest. After all, he made Naruto to think a lot of kinky stuff with him starting from fluffy happy moments between them, a simple talk and comfortable cuddling on bed, having intimate sex on a bathtub, rough screaming orgasm in the beach, to hard core S&M where Naruto imagined being chained to the wall by his dad. But, that's clearly beside the point.

As of right now? The blond teen remembered vaguely his wanton dream when he was kissing his father in a shower. His body was all wet and slick, clenching against each other perfectly, almost like a puzzle piece. He also remembered how he kissed his father's neck gently, tasting the sweet scent that Minato's neck offered. It tasted like honeysuckle and lemon if Naruto had to pinpoint it. And, somehow, a little bit tasted like 'Fourth Hokage' he thought, whatever the flavor that was.

His hungry hands were then caressing his father's strong and built shoulders, palpating it deeply and feeling it up with his single touch.

Drowning deeply into his erotic fantasy, Naruto started to have another painful erection in his pants, thanks to his raging hormone.

That was when he heard someone was knocking on his door and calling out his name.

"Naruto! Wake up! You're gonna be late!" a familiar husky voice was coming from the door. It was belong to none other than his father, the handsome Hokage.

But, obviously enough, Naru-tard was still drifting away deeper and deeper to his fantasy La-La land.

Hearing such voice, it made Naruto to wonder,

'Damn! Even his voice is so hot!' he curled into his blanket as his mind was trying to add more details to his perverted fantasy.

He then remembered how his father was calling and moaning out his name with a deep, baritone voice tone, as their body pressed tightly against each other, closing their uncomfortable distance. How their mouths were clamping and coaxing against each other, switching saliva as the steamy tepid water kept pouring down lower and lower from their heads down to their bodies.

Just when Naruto was starting to feel pretty good in his lovely erotic fantasy, another knock was coming from the door.

"Naruto? Have you woken up already?" his father stated gently.

It didn't have any result though. Naruto was still drifting away deeper to his _Naru Land_. And why did that sound like a very perverted land? Naru or Land alone was just okay but when it's combined to Naru Land. It screamed hentai all the way!

Seeing that there's no result, Minato decided to knock even harder, his hand would possibly bleed by that.

"Wake up, Naruto!" he shouted louder in between his knocking.

Fortunately, the louder knock was worked! It made the blond boy to be so disrupted by it. He moaned a little,

'Mmmhh, Dad, your voice is so...' he still mumbled incoherently and slightly pervertedly, until it all broke down to his mind like a sudden bitch slap on his face,

'Wait! Dad?! Oh no!' Naruto's logic finally took over his mind. He suddenly jerked off out of his blanket and stood up from his bed in panic.

It's too bad. The trip to Naru 'hentai' Land had to be cancelled for today.

'Shit! It's Dad! No! No! He can't know about this mess!' he panicked as he looked at his wet pants and noticed the irregular patchy pattern on it.

Suddenly, another knock was coming from out of the door!

"Naruto? Have you woken already? Can I come in?" Minato asked curiously, his eyes slightly glazed with inquisitiveness.

He then replied,

"N-n-no! Umm… I-I-I mean… Yes! But, err… N-no! Y-y-you can't come in! B-b-b-but I mean, yes! I'm awake already!" he stuttered horribly as he stripped of his pants and his boxer, quickly changing his attire to his orange trousers.

The Fourth Hokage looked confused and asked,

"Which one? Can I come in or what?"

This made the blond boy to reply,

"No, no, no, no! You can't come in! B-b-because… I-I-I-I … I'm naked! I'm stark naked!" he went mental for that.

Good job, Naru-chan. He just gave Minato so many perverted ideas because of that… or not.

Noticing how pretty idiotic his sentence was, he immediately regretted to have spoken such thing.

Good thing, Minato only replied simply, after he chuckled a little,

"Well, okay then. Breakfast is ready and you may want to fasten up a bit. You don't want to be late, right?" Minato reminded kindly to his son.

This statement made the other blond to drop his jaw so suddenly,

'Damn it! I'm totally going to be late now! Stupid dream!' he regretted as he hit his head with his hands. Stupid masochistic Naru-tard.

He quickly changed to his black T-shirt and wore his orange jacket. Then, he ruffled his messy blond hair a little bit in order to make it looked more tidied up. But, the result was just the same like teaching English to a monkey. It's useless. His spiky gravity-defying blond hair just kept going back to its usual place. Seeing that it's useless, he decided to just leave it be.

Just one thing he needed to do before leaving…

'Oh yeah, I haven't written my diary!' he exclaimed in a quite shocked attitude.

Naruto had a new hobby in his life. He liked to write his personal life experience and memorized it permanently into a diary. Writing a diary had been something that Naruto favored to do, just like eating a ramen… or sex. Wait, it's not like he had ever done that before! He just liked sex. Like, really really liked it. How could he like something that he'd never tried though?

He then quickly reached his drawer, digging around a little bit as he moved his clothes and underwear to find his well hidden diary. Naruto's diary was a little orange striped book with a black background in it. He quickly opened up his diary with his book marker, which happened to be orange colored book marker with a ramen symbol on it. And then, he started to write his entry.

* * *

><p><strong>December 19, 2011 – Day-<strong>

Last night, I had the weirdest dream again. I dreamt about having a hot shower with my Dad. On that dream, we kissed and hugged a lot. Even I woke up wet. Really, these past days, I just kept thinking about him and thinking about how I wanted him so bad. Damn!

I can't take it anymore!

Tonight, I'm gonna do it. Even though, I don't know what will happen to me afterwards. Maybe he'll be disgusted with me or maybe he'll be mad at me, snapped or he'll punch me or at least will verbally abuse me. Maybe he will... I don't know. He's not gonna send me away, is he? I mean, he's all I have. But, if he does send me away, I don't know where to go.

I don't get along well with other people. I'm the Kyuubi, after all. Kyuubi was the demon fox that almost destroyed Konoha village. It took my mother to seal the Kyuubi.

And, that's why nobody wants anything to do with me. I'm nothing like him. He's wanted. Of course, he's wanted, he's the Fourth Hokage. Everyone looks up on him. There are a lot of women and, maybe, some other men that want him. Not to mention myself.

He's the only person I got very close with. He's my father and I really love him so much. I need him, no scratch that, I _want_ him.

Tonight, a genjutsu won't work on him but maybe sleeping powders will…

* * *

><p>As Naruto wrote his diary, he heard his dad called out his name.<p>

"Naruto! Come on! You're going to be late!" Minato shouted from downstairs.

He quickly jerked his orange diary and ran out off his room. The smaller blond came down to the dining room, took his bread, and kissed his father's cheek as he said,

"Bye dad, thanks dad" he then ran off through the door, after he opened it first, of course.

Minato chuckled a little bit as he touched his cheek, the one that had been kissed by Naruto. He then got up from his chair and put the dirty dishes on kitchen sink, as he walked up to his room upstairs to change. He's not going to be late to work because he's the Yellow Flash.

As he walked up to his room, he noticed the door of Naruto's room was still left opened. The room was a shipwreck. Lots of dirty clothes splattered all around the floor, Lots of ramen cups, even his bed hadn't been made up.

Seeing how wrecked Naruto room was, he sweat dropped a bit.

'My, my, this room is a definition of a total mess. Maybe Naruto is too busy to clean up his room.' he paused for a moment, then he continued,

'I don't know where he got this messy attitude comes from though. As I recall, Kushina wasn't like this.'

He looked around the room for a while and thought,

'Well, I guess I have time to tidy this room up. My Naruto is still just a boy, anyway. He still can't take care of himself even though he's turning seventeen.'

Minato started to pick up the dirty clothes and put it into a basket. He then picked up lots of empty ramen cups and put it into thrash bin. Moving on, he went to Naruto's bed and took of the blanket along with the bed cover in order to change it with a new one.

As he made up the bed, he couldn't help but noticing a little orange book on top of the nightstand. He noticed that it's a diary and it definitely belonged to his son.

He picked up the book, slightly looking at the cover for a little bit. It somehow made him had this weird thought to read the diary. That's when he decided to open the book and started to read it.

Entry by entry was read quickly with nothing unusual. He then skipped into this month's entry.

* * *

><p><strong>December 4, 2011 – Night-<strong>

I don't know what's happening to me. Every time I look at his face, it just amazes me. He's so cool with that bold blue eyes staring at me deeply. His blond hair is so perfect, unlike mine. Basically, I'm so amazed with everything of him. His toned body behind his shirt, his deep and husky voice, his wet hair and wet body as he comes out of the bathroom. I also like his smile. It just... I don't know, but it excites me. What's happening to me? What is this feeling? Is this just a simple admiration? Or what?

* * *

><p><strong>December 7, 2011 – Night-<strong>

I did some research about what kind of feelings that I must have felt. I believe this is just a merely an admiration towards my father. I mean, he's the Fourth Hokage, so it's only logical that everyone, including me, admires him. Some parts don't match up though. I really don't know why my heart is beating so fast whenever I see him. I don't know why I'm trying so hard to not look his face without blushing. Heck, I don't even know why I'm blushing!

* * *

><p><strong>December 9, 2011 – Night-<strong>

Today was so weird for me. I overheard Ino and Sakura talking about how they admired Sasuke-teme so much. But, judging from what they're saying, such admiration means love. They love Sasuke-teme. And, their examples are so much alike with me and my admiration towards my father! Could it be... that I'm in love with him? Nah, I don't think so. I mean, Ino and Sakura are just a retard anyway to have fallen in love with someone like Sasuke-teme.

* * *

><p><strong>December 10, 2011 – Night-<strong>

Okay, this is starting to go totally weird. This evening, I was sparring with my father. He's so strong, I couldn't even touch him! And, of course I lost to him million times. I ended up chasing over my father who was swiftly moving from place to place. But, what's weird to me was I liked it. I liked it when I saw his sweats were all over his face. Not to mention his damp clothed shirt was also wet too. And there, I noticed. I had a painful erection in my pants. Just imagining how good it would be seeing him sweaty, my dick just twitched for the sensation.

* * *

><p><strong>December 11, 2011 – Night-<strong>

2 AM, I woke up really sweaty. I didn't know why I had my dick aroused so bad. This was weird, like pretty weird. I started caressing my erection while I was remembering the dream of which I was having last night. I imagined my dad and me on a hot kiss. This was a really new feeling to me. I didn't know what was I doing but it felt so good.

I used my hand touching and pumping at my erection. Then, my erection started to wet and drop off shiny liquid and I just felt so sensitized! I pumped mine harder and harder, as I fantasized him. I fantasized him with his shirt off as we pressed our lips together. And then, I just felt so good. My body felt so tighten and it was like all of my muscle contracted instantly.

I moaned out loud, well not too loud, because I didn't want to wake my dad up as I spurted out some white liquid from my erection. All the sensations were just so great! I wonder if my dad ever feels such sensation too. You know, just wondering my Dad moaning and spurting his liquid all over his muscular body makes me erect again.

* * *

><p><strong>December 14, 2011 – Noon –<strong>

Damn it! What am I going to do now? Today, my Dad and I are going to spend time on the onsen together. He has some free time and so. Damn It! It's because of my cursed mouth, yesterday when I pouted as I blamed him to not having enough quality time for me!

How very selfish of me! He's the Fourth Hokage, of course he's busy! But, my cursed mouth just wouldn't stop when I said that he always doesn't have a good time for me!

I remembered how ripped of his face when I said that. As if, I accused him that he's a bad father! As if he's failed to be a good father figure to me!

No! No! He's not a bad father! I'm the one who is bad! I didn't understand him and his responsibility. I just wanted what I've always wanted. I didn't know why but each day, I felt like I needed more and more time with him.

I didn't know why I felt like an attention whore.

* * *

><p><strong>December 15, 2011 – Night-<strong>

This night, I accidentally entered the bathroom without knocked. I thought I was alone. But, I thought it wrong! The shower was on and the shower glass was covered with hot steam. Vaguely, I could see someone was naked and was wet behind that shower glass. There's no way I couldn't notice whoever behind the glass was, with that tan skin and a very muscular body!

I knew that was Minato and he's not only naked but also wet. I could still see his body that looked so hot even if it was blurred out. It seemed that he didn't notice I was there, so I was caressing my erection slowly as I imagined that I joined that hot shower too. Hopefully, he didn't notice when I did that.

Just as if to respond my moan, the sound of the shower stopped, leaving me panicked as I abruptly pulled up my pants to hide my erection. I hurriedly ran away hoping that he wouldn't notice.

After that, I finished my nasty handjob until I came on my hand. Then, I cleaned it. I put out my perfectly innocent face as I went out of my room and looked at Minato that was only using his towel. He then just smiled at me so perfectly. Damn it. I need a second round.

* * *

><p><strong>December 17, 2011 – Night-<strong>

Damn It! Damn it! Damn it! What have I done? This is a sexual harassment! Damn it! Today, Minato came home late. It was 11 PM when he came home and I was still awake to wait him come home. As usual, I opened the door, greeted him, as he walked to the dining table. I re-heated the dinner which I had cooked that day as I looked at his very tired face. I felt so bad about him. He couldn't even stay awake to finish his dinner. He's absolutely pretty worn out from today's work and it made him slept on the dining table.

I looked at him and here I thought even in his tired face he looked so amazing. I decided to help walking him to his room after I cleaned the left over which he didn't eat. I couldn't let him to sleep on the table because he'd wake up pretty sore tomorrow. So, I lifted him a bit and he responded. Thank God, I didn't have to carry him over, bridal style. He really walked like some zombie as I carry him to his room.

I carried him with his arm over my shoulder and I noticed how he looked so good even in his semi-wake mode. His scent was also as good as his looks. I blushed. I really really blushed. I didn't notice how close we were actually. We were like almost hugging against each other. Well, partially, anyway.

I then carried him slowly as we walked up the stairs. I opened his room then I put him on his bed. He's still wearing his work clothes though so, I decided to take his clothes off. I gently turned him over to take of his white coat, the coat with the 'Yondaime Hokage' written on its back. I unzipped that green Jonin flak jacket and removed it. When I finished, I looked at his face once and I didn't notice how long I have stared at him. It's just a pure admiration with his face.

Even when he was sleeping, he's still looking so good, so God-like. I noticed how rhythmic his breathing was, lifting my hands up and downs above his chest. Wait? When did my hands start to touch his chest? I didn't know what kind of urge that struck inside me. I started to lean down a bit, to savor his scent a little bit. I didn't notice we're pretty close right then.

I didn't know how sweet smelling his scent was. I really didn't notice that until I started to actually inhale his breathing. Then, it came out just like a lightning blitz. I was being greed, greed enough, that I started to think that his breath which was very mouthwatering, wasn't enough.

I needed to relinquish my needs. My mouth kept on watering and I remembered how I purged my lips as I kept on leaning down and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>Minato's face looked very pale. He didn't know that his own son would have been fantasizing to do things with him. He didn't know that his son liked to watch him sweaty and wet. Naruto even watched him, while he's showering in the bath room!<p>

He didn't know that his son had a terrible crush on him. He shouldn't have read Naruto's diary! And tonight, Naruto was planning to do something to him with sleeping powders!

The Fourth Hokage didn't want his son to ever feel this way. He thought about how passionately the blond boy wrote about everything Minato did, how Minato turned him on like a sex God. Heck! Naruto had even kissed him when he's asleep!

But, Minato never ever thought to touch his son. He banished that kind of thinking from his mind.

Now, he couldn't stop but to feel guilty. He thought that maybe if he had had just a good enough quality time with his son Naruto wouldn't have to admire him from a far. He knew that he should have led his son through his hard time together and not left him alone to figure out what he would want. He blamed himself.

Minato didn't know what he should do now. Should he just confront Naruto? Telling him that his feeling was merely because he's longing to be with his father? Or should he feel disgusted about it? Well, he did feel disgusted. He just wouldn't sexually touch his son! It was an insult to his pride and moral! Or maybe he should just fell into Naruto's scheme tonight?

But, then again what if it would make his son addicted to sex? An incestuous sex? But, would he have the heart to break Naruto even more?

Minato knew that this was wrong.

He shook up his head trying to shake up his thoughts as he deeply regretted to ever read his son's diary. He put down the diary back into the nightstand as he glanced out to the clock and it showed 8:45. Now, he's totally late to work.

He thought that maybe he should put a hold on this dilemmatic problem. He thought maybe he could forget this problem if he buried himself up with a lot of works. But deep down, Minato knew that eventually, the time would come.

'Tonight, whatever happens, happens.' The Fourth Hokage thought in his mind.

**─To Be Continued─**


	2. If Only I Hadn't

Author's Note:

Hi! 2nd chapter finally finished! This is the next part of my first fic. Hope you like it.  
>As usual, I never meant to offend someone with my fic, so don't like don't read.<p>

**Warning: Haven't been beta'ed yet**

Summary: 

Never ever leave your Diary in an exposed place where _someone_ can possibly read it especially when you wrote 'stuff' about that 'someone'.

Pairing: Minato N. x Naruto U.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Lemon, Incest.

Disclaimer:

You know I don't own Naruto and its character. If I owned it, Minato would have… and Naruto would have been... And they would all have… would all have… ah, never mind.

The Diary - Chapter 2

_Prologue_

'It's dark…'

'It's really dark in here…'

'What's happening...?'

'Why can't I see anything?'

'Why can't I move…?' shouted Minato in his mind.

He felt so useless, every attempt that he tried to move his body out, to even stand up, he couldn't do it. He could feel his hands were tied over his head and he could feel a black cloth tied in his head to cover his eyes. He was sitting in a chair with both of his feet tied to the chair's legs, blindfolded and tied without his consent. He struggled a little bit, trying to focus his own chakra in his hands, but he couldn't. He couldn't feel his chakra flowing within his body, he felt so weak, and trapped.

He focused his ears, trying to find out what's happening, after all, that's the only sense that's still worked on him to locate anything. But he didn't hear anything. He's clueless and felt so useless.

Suddenly, out of the blue, he could feel a gentle touch in his inner thigh. A simple touch filled with pure seduction. The touch, slowly caressing his inner thigh upper and upper, making it way all the way… upper and upper to his crotch. Minato grunted a little, due to the sensation, he then begged to whoever humiliating him to stop.

"Stop... stop it… Whoever you are… just stop!" begged Minato.

The touch started to grope his crotch rather forcefully causing a big painful bulge under his pants and humiliated him even more.

"Ughh.. no… who are you? hh.. stop it… Don't you know who I am? I'm the Yondaime Hokage! Damn it!"said Minato restlessly.

No answer. Only the groping continued, and grew more intense than before.

Having been ignored, Minato started to talk again, "Stop it! uggh, Why are you doing this? no… don't. Stop it!"

Minato didn't want this, but his body seemed to betray him. He blushed and moaned out a small moan, in pleasure.

'Damn it… hhh… hhh… Damn it… Why did it feel so good? 'thought Minato.

He then felt his pants were being unzipped. He knew it, he knew it clearly what would be happening once his pants had been undone. And he couldn't let it. He couldn't accept being humiliated like this, hands touching his crotch and forcing his cock to erect.

"By the order of the Hokage, Stop it!" shouted Minato

As if to answer his shouting, all the touching or rather, abusing, finally stopped, he then could feel a small breath near his earlobe. Then, one familiar voice whispered in his ear lobe. Just one small whisper in his ear lobe and instantly he knew everything that had been happening now. He knew it now, whoever responsible for doing such things to him. For blindfolding him, and tied his hands to his head, only to sexually abuse him…

That familiar person whispered… a small whisper filled with anger, pain and lust… "You are quite a dirty father you know… I know you've read my diary."

_Meanwhile…__before_ those things happened…

A blond was running around so fast, as the time ticked and ticked toward its last minute. He jumped from place to place, still running very fast as if he had been chased by. Then, he finally landed in the ground, as he looked around for a while.

He rejoiced "Yes! I'm not late yet! Nobody's even in here at the moment."

He grinned happily when he noticed that he wasn't late yet. He wondered though why there wasn't anybody here. As if to answer his question, a white smoke just poof out not so far away from his place. A man just showed not far from Naruto's place. The silver-haired man looked very familiar thought Naruto. That man was wearing a green jounin vest, and a face mask, with his headband crossed to cover one of his eye. He was Kakashi-sensei.

"Hoiii… Kakashi-sensei!" greeted Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei looked around to find where the source of the sound came from was, and nodded plainly. "Hai, Naruto. What are you doing in this place?" answered Kakashi.

Naruto ran towards Kakashi to shorten their distance. He then said proudly "I'm supposed to have a test with Iruka-sensei but it seems they're all late!" he grinned so wide, almost looked like a Cheshire cat.

Kakashi nodded a little bit, and said 'Nope, the test cancelled. Iruka-san is sick today.'

Naruto shocked and said "What? How come? Then where's everybody? Why didn't anybody tell me before? "

Kakashi blushed a little bit, not that it's visible through his mask, but he definitely blushed a little, little enough to make Naruto noticed about it. Naruto then stared and looked confused why his teacher was blushing, "What's happening Kakashi-sensei? Where's Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi closed his book and said to Naruto, "Hmm… well, I'm supposed to tell everybody that the test was cancelled, but you know, I met a black cat on my way through this place, so I need to turn over and analyze all the possibly safe route so that I don't…" , not even letting Kakashi finished his speech,

Naruto smirked and laughed easily, of course, it's pretty obvious what's happening, even an idiot would have guessed it correctly, judging by why Kakashi came by instead of Iruka, and how Kakashi secretly blushed behind his mask, that pervert teacher… Naruto could guess it easily, he then said

"Way to go Kakashi-sensei! If you keep on doing what you've been doing I guess Iruka-sensei wouldn't be able to teach let alone to walk properly!"

Kakashi blushed again, like a tomato, again nothing could be seen because of his mask, well, and that's probably the reason why he's wearing a mask all day, to hide his embarrassment. Kakashi wondered though, how did Naruto knew this entire thing? Last time he remembered Naruto was still an innocent little boy; maybe these 3 years had changed him quite much.

Kakashi fidgeted a little, he cleared his throat, and said

"Well, I clearly don't understand what you're saying, but I guess I let it pass now, since I'm on a mission today, well… Bye."

A 'poof' sound came as Kakashi disappeared into a thin air. Naruto smirked he knew that Kakashi had always been a bad liar, so he wouldn't buy what Kakashi had said just now. But then, he remembered something so important. He remembered it because Kakashi said the word 'mission'. He knew he had a mission too tonight. A mission to fulfill his needs, his sexual needs. He got so worked up this morning, that he forgot that he didn't even have a sleeping powder,

'First things first' thought Naruto.

He needed to buy some sleeping powder so that his mission could be succeeded. So, he's going to buy some in the item shop. He then went to the item shop to buy some sleeping powder. At the item shop, he really surprised that he'd met Iruka-sensei.

Naruto greeted Iruka, "Ohh.. Morning Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here? I thought you were sick?"

Iruka nodded calmly, "Hai, Naruto, I was, but then I feel quite better, so I decided to buy some medicine in this shop. What are you doing?"

Naruto gulped a little bit, he couldn't let anyone notice his secret plan, so he decided to lie,

"errr.. I'm buying some Ninja items... for my next mission... of course…" he laughed sheepishly.

Iruka asked again, "oh what exactly are you buying?"

Naruto cursed a little, damn why did his teacher just have to be so detailed when he asked something, "I'm buying some sleeping powder… you know…"Naruto couldn't help but blushed a little bit.

He needed to change the subject, he had to! Because if he didn't, Iruka would ask something like… "What for?" asked Iruka.

'Damn it!' Cursed Naruto in his mind.

'Now, what should I tell Iruka-sensei about this? That I bought the sleeping powder to sleep with the Yondaime hokage?' thought Naruto.

Well, Naruto mustn't tell the truth about his plan, he fidgeted a little, he gulped, and decided to change the subject.

"Ne... Iruka-sensei, are you really sick today? You don't look pretty sick to me" asked Naruto bluntly.

Now, it's time for Iruka to gulp a little bit but he decided to play it cool,

"Well, I was sick… But like I said before I was feeling better… so I decided to buy some medicine he laughed nervously.

Naruto smirked a little, he's happy because the conversation tide had turned over, now he's the one that made Iruka nervous. He then asked again,

"Really? But why did you bought an ointment? Isn't that used to treat some minor wound? Not some kind of a disease, I guess" asked Naruto mischievously.

Iruka blushed again, blushed really red, then he fidgeted a little bit, and looked really nervous. He answered plainly

"ah... yes, you're right, must be by mistake then" said Iruka as he then laughed nervously.

This time, Iruka decided to change the subject, really, before his face melted in front of Naruto and what better subject to change but to ask Naruto for some Ramen.

Iruka said, "you know what Naruto… how about we go to Ichiraku Ramen today? My treat."

Naruto grinned, he's happy that his assumption was right to the spot, but he's happier because Iruka decided to treat him with Ramen. Judging from how happy Naruto was, Naruto would gladly be a cheap whore for some Ramen.

Naruto got so worked up,

"Ossssuuuu… let's go then Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto enthustiacally and then he jumped a little bit and decided to drag Iruka to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Oww… owww… not too fast Naruto! I can't walk that fast!" protested Iruka.

At the Ichiraku Ramen, luckily there are only two empty seats, and so Naruto sat and ordered a Ramen. He looked up to Iruka, and wondered why Iruka didn't sit next to him, instead, Iruka was just standing there and ordered a Ramen. Naruto stared at Iruka, observing thoroughly, and decided to ask Iruka why he didn't sit. Iruka chuckled nervously, he really didn't know what to answer now.

Luckily, a girl came in and took the empty seat beside Naruto. Iruka nodded calmly, showing the gesture, that he had to let the girl sat instead of him, and looked away, so he didn't have to answer more question. Naruto wanted to know why, but before his nose poking through even more, his Ramen already served. So, Naruto decided to let it slide now, for now. Naruto ate two bowls of Ramen, while Iruka decided to just take away his orders.

After eating at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and Iruka walked together at Konoha Street. While they're walking down the street, suddenly, without a warning,

Naruto asked Iruka "Hey, Iruka-sensei, Does it hurt that much?"

Iruka blushed a little, he noticed that he couldn't get away anymore, so he decided to play dumb.

"What's hurt so much?" said Iruka,

Naruto blushed a little bit, and looked away. He knew the reason why he's asking such question to Iruka, he wanted to know, how hurt would the pain be if his plan finally worked. So, he needed to know the answer, for tonight precautions.

"You know… the pain" answered Naruto.

Iruka blushed a little, he knew he couldn't get away now, since he had been very suspicious today, he cancelled the test, he bought an ointment, he barely walked, and he didn't even take a seat at Ichiraku Ramen. Iruka looked at Naruto and decided if he couldn't fool Naruto this time, he's going to open it all up to Naruto.

"What pain?" asked Iruka innocently.

Naruto got impatient. He didn't like it, he didn't like to ask such things to Iruka, and honestly, he didn't like to be treated like a child. He's 16 now. He now knew things that he didn't know before but he couldn't help it, he wanted to know how hurt that could be… or would be.

"Oh you know… I mean… you and Kakashi-sensei…" said Naruto nervously.

Iruka just blushed a little, but before Iruka said anything,

"Didn't you do it with Kakashi-sensei? you know… when someone loves at each other… they… don't they…" asked Naruto anxiously.

Iruka blushed even more, he gulped, and he opened his mouth to say but then again, Naruto cut him

"Don't they fuck with each other if they are in love? And… and err… I want to know whether it's hurt or not… err…I want to know whether… whether... Damn it! Say something will you? Don't make me more embarrassed than I already am!" said Naruto irritably.

Iruka smirked a little bit, and said

"My, my, you've grown eh Naruto?" he patted Naruto's head and messed up his blond hair.

He decided to open it all up to Naruto. The one that's close enough with Iruka besides Kakashi, of course, it was Naruto, to him he was his 'little brother'. He then said,

"Look, you are right, when someone's in love, they tend to… hmm, they express their love with things like hugging or so. And… umm... I guess normally, they would express their love with each other so that... so that…" said Iruka nervously. Not really sure what to say anymore.

Naruto got too worked up again, and he cut Iruka as he said

"'So... so when they're in love... They Fuck? You did fuck with Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka blushed and chuckled a little,

"well, if they want to express such love… well, they could, you know, sexually expressed it… by.. you... know.. getting closer to each other…" said Iruka calmly.

He then thought to himself a little,

'How the hell did Naruto know about fucking anyway?' said Iruka in his mind.

Naruto smirked and stared Iruka in amazement,

"Hey… Naruto?" asked Iruka as he moved his hand in front of Naruto's eyes.

"'Oh" said Naruto a little as he was brought back to reality, then he added,

"Yeah? So, so, so, you haven't answered my first question! Does it hurt? Does it hurt? or does it feel so good?'" asked Naruto shamelessly.

Iruka thought a little, and decided to answer Naruto question wisely,

"well.. at some point.. for the first time… it could be rather excruciating… but if.. if… they do it.. slowly..and tenderly.. with enough preparations.. and precautions.. maybe…maybe.. it will.. well, it will not be that hurt… but heyy! Why did you even ask me such things!" protested Iruka.

Naruto smiled and laughed,

"Because I'm curious! I was wondering why you couldn't walk properly today... that you couldn't even sit at Ichiraku… and why you bought that ointment… so maybe... maybe Kakashi-sensei had it too rough?" asked Naruto, again shamelessly.

"Hey! Naruto! that's not the point!" protested Iruka with a huge blush in his face.

Naruto laughed out loud, he got so excited, as he excused himself from Iruka,

"Later then Iruka-sensei! thanks for the treat!" said Naruto, then Naruto jumped out and started to run.

Iruka smiled a little, as he thought

'That kid… He's already grown now... well, I hope he's asking me because he was just curious… and not because he's planning to do it… Nah, no way. If he's planning to do it… if he's planning to be fucked… wouldn't that mean that he's gay? and who would have been his partner? Sasuke? ah, no way, what am I thinking… ' said Iruka in his mind.

It's 11 AM, Naruto walked aimlessly around the city after that he decided to visit the training ground. He just had to wait until it's noon enough to go home, and prepared a good dinner for his father, after that, he could launch his grand mischievous plan.

Naruto grinned, he's happy now, now that he knew the pain wouldn't be that hurt if he did it gently, maybe he could nail his plan flawlessly. He just had to act normally in front of his father so maybe… maybe he wouldn't notice.

'Hmm… talking about dinner...' thought Naruto.

'Aha! I'm going to make his favorite foods! Hopefully he's going to eat a lot tonight! ' grinned Naruto happily.

"Planning on something Dobe?" suddenly a low husky voice came out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Naruto shocked a little bit, as he looked to the source of the voice. There stand behind him, a raven haired boy with a pale skin and a cold face. Of course, Naruto instantly recognized who the boy was, he's Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme! don't startle me like that!" argued Naruto.

"If you hadn't been talking and smiling to yourself like an idiot, I wouldn't have startled you." said Sasuke with a superior smirk dancing in his face. Sasuke then added,

"Then again, you can't help not to being an idiot anyway, can it Naruto?" asked Sasuke superiorly.

Sasuke smirked a little bit, just once superior smirk, enough to show how different their level were, and to piss Naruto off, Naruto then said,

"Must you always act like a bastard so much? Maybe if you pulled out the dick inside your asshole, then you would stop being a bastard!" said Naruto irritably.

Sasuke scoffed, of course he wouldn't lose from a fight with his rival, he definitely wouldn't let himself being talked like that with his rival, he calmly said,

"Hn. Maybe if you try to put a dick inside your asshole, then you'll stop being an idiot! Usuratonkachi!" argued Sasuke.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe if I put two dicks inside my asshole, than I can be a genius like you huh? Sasuke-teme?" debated Naruto challengingly.

"I didn't put any dick inside my hole, you Idiot! Usuratonkachi!" protested Sasuke angrily.

This time Naruto said, "Hah! Wanna bet? Sas-Uke!"

Sasuke silenced a little bit, he hated it when someone called him 'Sas-Uke', he's not an Uke, And he couldn't stand it that his name actually had 'uke' in it. He looked really red, looked very contrast with his pale skin, not sure if it's a blush or anger though.

He then said,

"I'm not a Uke! You idiot!", of course, His Uchiha pride forbade him to be looked inferiorly.

"Oh yeah? That's not what your diary happened to say!" said Naruto daringly, then he laughed and grinned so wide.

Sasuke turned redder, now it's most likely because he's blushing,

"You… you read my diary?"

Naruto smirked superiorly,

"Yeah, what kind of idiot leaving his diary in school? Let me guess, You!" said Naruto as he then opened his bag and pulled out a black book with a fan symbol in the back of it. He then showed it to Sasuke proudly. Actually, Naruto wanted to give it back to Sasuke after the school's exam but it seemed that since the exam was cancelled he couldn't return it to Sasuke.

"Damn it! I thought I lost it somewhere in my house! So you are the culprit!" protested Sasuke angrily. Sasuke then reached out to take the book,

"Give it back!" said Sasuke embarrassedly, but Naruto avoided Sasuke and started running away across the training ground, and then they chased with each other like a cat and dog. Yeah, the Uchiha really ran around trying to chase Naruto.

Naruto liked it, he liked it when Sasuke lost his temper, and started to act foolishly. Naruto always guessed that Sasuke acted so cool, just to hide how retarded he really was. Now that Sasuke lost his cool, he's acting just like Naruto.

Naruto then decided to read Sasuke's entry out loud, as he ran in a circle in the training ground, to make Sasuke even more embarrassed as if that weren't enough.

"Oh, Itachi-niisan! Why are you always being so ignorant to me? Don't you know that I deserve your attention more than anybody in this village? I'm your little brother! You should care for me more than you cared the other people!" said Naruto as he laughed out loud.

Sasuke's face really melted now, having Naruto to read his diary out loud, was too much for his face. He felt so embarrassed, he felt like being stripped naked in front of everybody in the village. He raced his feet faster, so that he could catch Naruto, and probably ripped his jaw in two, anything to make him stop.

He then said, "Stop it! Stop! you idiot! Stop that!" as he chased Naruto down.

Naruto ran as he avoided Sasuke, despite of many attempts Sasuke had done, Naruto still could avoid Sasuke, as he read another entry,

"Today, Itachi-niisan talked to me, I was really happy. Hearing his voice calling my name, I'm happy that he's finally acknowledged me, I hope tomorrow he'll talk with me more", Naruto laughed out loud, leaving Sasuke really drowned in shame.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he focused his chakra to his feet as he spurted out so fast, and tackled Naruto down. They both fell down, to a shallow pond in the training ground. Sasuke was on top of Naruto's body, and Naruto lay down with his back on the ground. Hmm… Awkward position.

Sasuke's and Naruto's cloth drenched wet in the water, but finally, Sasuke was able to snatch his diary from Naruto's hand. Luckily his dairy wasn't drenched in the water. Sasuke then said to Naruto,

"Damn you! If you ever ever tell anyone about this, I swear I'm going to kill you!" said Sasuke angrily. Naruto then just smirked a little, he said,

"Alright, Sas-Uke" said Naruto as he smirked grew wider in his face.

Sasuke launched his death glare toward Naruto, and suddenly he came up with an idea to shut Naruto up.

"Hn. How about now I show you, how 'seme' I could be?" asked Sasuke seductively.

He then gripped Naruto's hand and put it over his head. Naruto shocked, he didn't realize how intimate their position was. Sasuke was on top of Naruto's body, all drenched wet, and Naruto, well, Naruto laid on his back against the ground, his hands being held with Sasuke's hand over his head. Naruto then noticed how their cock was pressed against each other… almost, only separated by their pants anyway.

Naruto couldn't help but blushing, he then protested,

"Damn it! Sasuke! let go of me!" argued Naruto as he tried to struggle away.

Sasuke then smirked. He's very happy now. He smirked superiorly as his Uchiha pride finally regained. He then asked,

"Don't you like it Nar-Uke?" asked Sasuke seductively. He then leaned forward closer, so their lips only an inch away,

"I know you do" added Sasuke.

Naruto blushed even more, he protested,

"Damn it! I don't! let go of me!' argued Naruto as he struggled to move his body but without a result. He then said,

"Damn it! Sasuke! I'm not gay! Damn you!" said Naruto angrily.

Naruto disliked to admit it, but deep down he noticed that he's gay, judging from how his affection toward the blond hokage, he's definitely gay. But of course he wouldn't tell that to Sasuke.

'Damn it, his breath was too close, I could feel his breath in my mouth… Damn it, his breath… it's as mouth-watering as Minato's…' thought Naruto in his mind secretly.

Sasuke stared down Naruto's eyes fiercely, as he's trying to read Naruto's expression. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's lying, he could hear Naruto's heart beat faster, and as if to betray Naruto, Sasuke could feel Naruto's erection was bulging and pressed Sasuke pants. Sasuke smirked a little, then he asked Naruto

"So? Who's the Uke now?" he then pressed his crotch a little against Naruto's painful bulge to state his point.

Naruto felt so embarrassed, he looked away, he knew that he had lost the fight against Sasuke, now he must stop calling Sasuke with 'Sas-Uke' and as far as he disliked it, he must admit that he's gay, to Sasuke. He then admitted halfheartedly,

"okay, you win, Sasuke." said Naruto reluctantly.

Sasuke then said,

"Mmm... I don't hear you…" He leaned to kiss Naruto on his cheek and it made Naruto blusher and blusher.

'Damn it! he's kissing me without my consent! but hey.. it tastes so good… his lips feels so soft.. What the? What am I thinking!' thought Naruto in his mind.

He couldn't take it anymore, He couldn't let Sasuke acted all so superior like this, he had to turn the tide back, and ran away, Naruto suddenly came up with a surprising idea. He kissed Sasuke in his lips, just a single quick kiss though, and Naruto was fantasizing it was Minato's lips that he kissed.

Sasuke was shocked, he jerked back, and let Naruto's hands go accidentally. Seeing the opportunity, Naruto pushed Sasuke back with all his might, then he stood up. Finally! He's able to resist Sasuke's clutch!

Sasuke blushed and cursed, "Damn it! Naruto! It was my first kiss!" as he's putting his hand to wipe his lips.

Naruto chuckled a bit, he then said

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! If you dare to tell anyone about this, I'm going to tell the whole village that you're gay! That you like staring at boys' ass and always fantasizing to get inside it!" then Naruto ran away, leaving Sasuke still in shock. Well, at least he didn't call him Sas-Uke anymore.

'Damn it! My first kiss! and I just kissed an Idiot' thought Sasuke.

It's 2 PM, after the weird incident in the training ground. The blond boy walked towards the Market to buy whatever he needed to make the Yondaime's favorite foods. Then, he decided to go home, as he thought that there's nothing to do again to prepare his plan.

He opened his door, not even bothered to say 'I'm home' because he knew he'd be alone. He then put all the stuff he had bought today in the kitchen table, and then went straight to his room.

He opened his room's door, and noticed how clean the room was now. It wasn't like his room after all, all tidied up; the bed was made up, no dirty laundries in the floor, no ramen cups, even the room smelled different.

'Dad must have cleaned it again…' thought Naruto.

The blond walked to his bed, then he sat on the edge of his bed. He then grumbled a little as he threw himself off the bed, he's staring the ceiling of his room for a moment, wondering about his grand plan tonight.

There's a lot of things in his mind, like the conversation with Iruka, the weird confrontation with Sasuke, and of course, he wondered what would be happened after fulfilling his needs, you know as they say, after spending such effort accomplishing such things, you would feel nothing. But more importantly, he wondered how his father would react after tonight.

'Should I… really be doing this?' wondered Naruto.

He knew that what he would be doing tonight was wrong, deep down he knew that his conscience was still fighting to win against his needs. He knew the risks of doing this plan, he fully understood that 'All good things in life, always comes with huge risk or cost.'

But what he couldn't figure was what his father would do to him after this. He had a lot of speculations, varied whether the speculation would turn out to be a bad ending or a good ending. He couldn't stop thinking that whatever happened tonight it would cost him majorly in his life.

He could imagine it clearly… his father's face completely filled with disgust. He knew that his father would be… very mad at him. Even words couldn't express how furious he would be. He closed his eyes to think about this more thoroughly, only to find out that he became negative and more negative about his plan tonight.

'Maybe I should confess this to him first…' thought Naruto.

But then, he quickly swept of his thought. He couldn't confess his feelings to him. He mustn't. Because he knew what the answer would be. He knew that he would be rejected and he couldn't stand it, the pain would be just too much. He could still accept it, if everyone rejected him, but not him. His mind wouldn't let him to accept, being rejected by his own father. The pain would be very unbearable.

'Minato...' thought Naruto in his mind.

He then decided to stand up, and thought to put a hold from his thought, being all too negative wasn't like him after all. He then decided to write a new entry about his feelings in his diary. He reached out to the drawer, in which he thought he had put the diary. He dug around a little bit, only to find out that his diary wasn't there.

He tried to remember when the last time he wrote his diary. He remembered that he wrote his diary today. He remembered how worked up he got, about doing his plan tonight, although he wasn't really sure about it now. He vaguely remembered what he's doing this morning.

He then tried to recall what have happened this morning…

'hmm... today was the day I finally decided to do it with Minato…' thought Naruto

'This morning… I kissed Minato's cheek… hmm… damn his scent smells so good today' reckoned him.

'Today... Hmm… today… today, I woke up wet again… because the great dream we had… I mean... I had' still vaguely remembered.

'Today I overslept, and, oh, I was late to school and if Minato hadn't… Wait a minute… say that again..? ' said Naruto in his mind.

'If Minato hadn't..? No, not that part…' He definitely seemed to be talking to himself right now.

'Today, I overslept… Today I was late... Late… like really really late…'

Then all of a sudden, all the pieces came to form and finally makes sense.

"Damn it!" cursed Naruto.

"Of course! I was late going to school! and I was.. oh shit.. oh no, oh no, this is bad!" said Naruto panicked.

Naruto started to have a panic attack. He noticed that because he's almost late to school he hurriedly wrote his diary and forgot to hide it again in his drawer.

"Damn it! Why did he have to clean my room! Oh no.. oh no… He must have read it.. He totally must have read it…"said Naruto as he panickedly searched out his entire room for his diary.

He then finally recognized his surroundings, he found that little black book, sitting quietly in his nightstand, beneath his alarm clock.

"Oh no, oh no, I didn't put the book below the clock.. Damn it! he must've put it under the clock! " said Naruto.

Then, Naruto reached out to take the book, abruptly, definitely didn't care that he accidentally dropped his alarm clock to the ground and got broken

"Oh god... He read it… He definitely already has read it" thought Naruto worriedly.

He opened his diary pages by pages, trying to find any evidence that proved Minato had really read it, like a ripped page or something

"oh God… no… please don't… please don't let this happen" wished Naruto.

Everything he thought about before, started to resurface and creeping within his skin. He could see it clearly. Minato looked very disgusted with him… Minato felt very ashamed with him… Minato probably wouldn't send him away, but he would definitely never ever talk with him again.

Minato would bury himself with his works so that he would come home pretty late and wouldn't have to face with Naruto. He's not gonna spend any quality time with Naruto, like eating breakfast together, sparring together, playing together, or going to the hot spring together… His father would probably wish that Naruto weren't existed… and this… this was just too much for the little blond…

'A pure rejection…' thought Naruto.

Naruto could feel his face turning red, he's very angry now. He's angry to himself to ever let this stupidity happened to him, what started out as a simple matter, now turned out to a really sticky situation. He started to blame himself up. He picked all the harsh words he could think off to blame himself to hurt him even more. He started self-loathing himself, because if he hadn't been this careless, his father wouldn't have read this diary!

'I am an Idiot… no wonder Sakura-chan called me that… No wonder Sasuke-teme called me that… no wonder everyone called me that' thought Naruto.

But then, something came in his mind… Something absolutely illogic… Something really really out of the box… One that he had never thought about… Something that sealed inside of him just like the Kyuubi…

He blamed Minato…

He blamed why he couldn't understand him. He blamed his father why he couldn't accept him that he's gay, and in love with him. He blamed him for making him denying who he really was…Then there's the word… That forbidden words Naruto locked inside his mind… But now, it arose to the surface…

"I… I hate him…" said Naruto.

With a furious rage, Naruto put his book in his drawer and slammed his drawer harshly. He decided to confront his father. He had to confront his father, looked him in his eyes, and said those forbidden words.

He didn't care anymore, now everything had been found out by Minato, he didn't care about everything anymore. He knew that everything would be happened anyway… Minato definitely would be disgusted with him even without Naruto tricking him to bed… He could see it clearly now... Minato eyes, that bold blue eyes, only filled with pure disgust, staring at Naruto.

"If he disgusts me so much just for having such feelings with him, then I might as well do it thoroughly" said Naruto determinedly. And Naruto meaned it… Sexually.

He went out from his house, locked the door, and then rushed to Hokage's office, with his blue eyes filled with only anger and lust.

-To Be Continued –

Author's Note

2nd part finally finished _#applause applause applause# _I was very happy! Lots of people put my story on alert. Even though it's the first time I wrote my fic!

If you haven't noticed yet, the 'prologue' part is the continuation of the end of chapter 2.

I did write '_meanwhile... before it's happened_' right?

I got the idea to put prologue part before the main story happened from the _Twilight_ series though, hehehe…

R&R okay?


	3. Consumed by Lust and Left in Lost

Author's Note:

Hi! 3rd chapter finished! I don't have much to say, so just ignore the note and scroll down to read the story! Make sure you read the Warning though! Oh, as promised, this chapter contains a hard lemon. Actually, this is the first time that I write two-person lemon. So, again if it's too porny, please tell me. And, please don't report me… TT_TT

**Watch out! Most of this chapter is a lemon! About 6k-7k words lemon! So, it contains a very very descriptive lemon! Homophobes better go away! Incest-phobes also too hush! Shoo! **

Warning: Yaoi, Namikazecest, Hard Lemon, Bondage.

I hope you like it…

Don't like, don't read, and don't report me.

Do like, do read and do review.

Summary: 

Never ever leave your diary in an exposed place where _someone_ can possibly read it especially when you wrote 'stuff' about that 'someone'.

Pairing: Minato N. x Naruto U.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Lemon, Incest.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto and if I did the boys would be doing very very naughty things and the girls would also be doing very bitchy things and kids should never ever watch this anime.

**I've warned you once again!**

**Watch out! Most of this chapter is a lemon! About 6k-7k words lemon! So, it contains a very very descriptive lemon! Homophobes better go away! Incest-phobes also too hush! Shoo! **

The Diary - Chapter 3

"_If he disgusts me so much just for having such feelings with him, then I might as well do it thoroughly" said Naruto determinedly. And Naruto meant it… Sexually._

_He went out from his house, locked the door, and then rushed to Hokage's office, with his blue eyes filled with only anger and lust._

It was already evening in the Konoha village when a blond boy rushed his way throughout the street. He walked, jumped and ran quickly as he made his way. His cerulean blue eyes that were usually filled with happiness and joy now filled with anger, pain and lust. His heart was also pounding pretty fast as he leaped from roof to roof. He had a lot of thought in his mind rushing and reeling against each other driving him to walk faster and also slower.

His thoughts varied from things that made him pretty enraged and things that made him very sad. Thoughts that made him furious drove him to walk faster and faster until his heart stopped beating while thoughts that made him sad drove him to walk slower or even freeze in a moment.

He was pretty furious whenever he thought the harsh fact that his father had already read his secret diary. All of his shameful secrets that he enclosed tightly inside his diary were now bared open because his dad had read his orange striped diary. He felt like being stripped naked by his dad's action.

He was pretty mad at his dad and he was also mad at himself, to ever let this stupid mistake ever happened. He's also mad because he felt like his father didn't accept him the way that he would want. He felt like he was being betrayed by his own father. Naruto demanded his father to always support and believe Naruto in whatever things that he would choose. And, now it's as if his father didn't support him anymore. That's why he felt like he was being betrayed. Now, it felt like his father wouldn't believe in him anymore.

Now, Naruto thought that his father was so disgusted with the fact that Naruto wasn't like a normal person would be. Naruto was gay and what worse was he fell in love with his own father, his one and only father that cared and loved Naruto ever since he was born. Naruto knew that it's a wrong thing to do and he also knew that it's not normal. But, he just couldn't help it. He thought that nothing should ever forbid love, even if it's an incestuous love. He's in love with his dad and if God punish him to hell then so shall he be thought Naruto in his mind.

Naruto knew what would be happened after he met with his father in the Hokage's office. He had been pretty hurt by the fact that his father rejected him but he didn't want to think about it. He knew that whatever he did wouldn't change the fact that Minato would still hate him. Naruto thought that Minato would still be disgusted of Naruto and he would also be very ashamed because of his very own son even if Naruto didn't do anything to him. That's why Naruto wouldn't think about it anymore.

He was ready and determined to try what he had wanted to do from the whole time. And since his father would still be disgusted of him regardless of what he'd do, he might as well double it up.

'I'm gonna do this… I'm gonna do it with him… and if he doesn't want it… I'm gonna force him to do it, no matter what.' thought Naruto determinedly in his mind.

Naruto's ready and he's determined to meet his father and then have some sex with him. And, if his father didn't want it, Naruto didn't care anymore, he would force his father to do sex with him even without of his father's consent. He intended to molest his father, sexually.

Naruto knew how to have sex although he was quite unsure how to force his father to do it. Naruto knew that his father was a very strong ninja and he's probably great in sex too. He was the great Fourth Hokage, and Naruto knew that it wouldn't be easy to beat his father and force him to do sex. Naruto had to get his father off guard before he forced his father to fuck him. And, what better way to get his father off guard but to use the sleeping powders that Naruto had recently just bought?

But Naruto also felt like something's quite not right. He noticed what would be happened after he molested his own father. He knew that his father would be very furious at him. After all, what he'd do to his father was something that couldn't be tolerated anymore. His father would probably hit him into a pulp after that or most probably, Minato would verbally abuse him. But, that was the least that Naruto feared about. Mostly, he feared that his father would send him away, away from his house.

'If he did send me away… I'd be… lonely…' thought Naruto in his mind.

He's scared that his father would leave him and Naruto couldn't accept that. He's going to be very crushed if his father left him alone. He didn't want to feel lonely anymore. He already knew how hurt it was when you were lonely. He knew loneliness pretty well and he didn't like it. Being lonely was like something was terribly wrong with you that would make everyone to stay away from yourself. It was like you have some kind of disease that made everyone turn their faces away from you. And it didn't feel good at all. Naruto truly knew it.

And, these thoughts made Naruto to walk slower and slower as it's giving him the urge to turn his back, run back to his house and banish his stupid anger. But Naruto knew that waiting around wouldn't take him anywhere. He was already determined that he's ready to do this thing. And so, being too negative wasn't a good thing for him to do.

He then shook away his feelings as he then walked even faster than before. He needed to relinquish his needs now with whatever way there was, even if Minato would then be very disgusted of him. Even if his father would beat him into a pulp, even if his father would send him out from his house, he still had to do this.

In front of Hokage's building, there he was greeted with two older men. It was easy enough to guess who they were. They were Izumo and Kotetsu, both of them were the Fourth Hokage's loyal vassals. So, it should be an easy fact to guess that they would be lingering near the Hokage's office.

It was a really bad time for Naruto. Right now, his feeling was going up and down making him quite moody. When Naruto was moody, he tended to not care any interactions with other people. He most probably learnt that kind of attitude from his rival the Uchiha Sasuke. But, now there he was greeted by those two and right now he didn't want to talk with anyone except with his insensitive father.

With a simple hand gesture, Naruto greeted back at those two and decided to leave them both alone. Just as he was going to pace up and passed by those people, he remembered something that he didn't think before.

'What if dad wasn't in his office? What if he went somewhere? Or maybe he's in the middle of a council meeting?' thought Naruto in his mind.

His logic got the better of him. He knew that he shouldn't barge in to meet his father when his father was in the middle of a council meeting even if his father wouldn't mind, but the council most probably would mind about it. Not that Naruto cared about what the council would think about him anyway. Naruto didn't like the council, and vice versa. He had no reason to obey the two-wannabe-Hokage-but-sorry-you-are-not, he disliked them. But, Naruto didn't want his father to be furious. Minato had specifically told him to not disturb his father's work.

Naruto also wondered whether his father's was in his office or not. He wanted to know where he could possibly be if he's not in his office. And what better way than to ask these two people? They're the Fourth Hokage's loyal vassals. They should know what Minato was probably doing right now. And so, Naruto stopped a little bit and decided to talk with those two even if he didn't really want to talk, but he needed to talk for the information.

"Is Yondaime here?" asked Naruto carefully. He stopped for a moment in front of those two and start asking about his father's whereabouts.

"Oh, come to see your father, don't you?" said Izumo frankly. He looked at Naruto as he waited for Naruto's answer.

'Of course I do, if not, then why the fuck did I ask about his whereabouts?' said Naruto coldly in his mind.

He usually wasn't a cold person like this but he just couldn't help it. He was really in a bad mood right now, and he just couldn't stop to spit fire at anybody that he met. But, it's not entirely his fault either. The older man was asking him with the most obvious question ever. It's almost rhetorical.

"Hn." said Naruto a little bit.

He didn't like to talk with anybody right now. He was pretty moody. And, having to talk with those two was not really a good thing to do. And so, Naruto just snorted out a little bit. He learned that signature snort from his rival though.

"Good then, he's in his office right now." said Kotetsu happily.

'I didn't ask you, I asked him. Why did you even bother to answer me?' thought Naruto in his mind.

He couldn't help it. He's just very moody right now. He's angry, sad and also horny. He didn't want to interact with anybody who was everybody in this village. He already broke his will by talking with Izumo and now that Kotetsu was talking to him too. It made him pissed off a little. Also, seeing Kotetsu said such things happily, it pissed him even more.

"Is he… alone?" asked Naruto cautiously.

He asked the very important question that he'd been longing to know. The reason why the grumpy Naruto was talking and asking to those two was because Naruto wanted to know where his father was and whether his father was alone or not. He asked it cautiously because he was afraid to look suspicious by asking whether his father was alone or not.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he? He specifically ordered to be left alone" said Izumo easily.

That's probably the reason why these two were very happy now. Minato specifically told them to leave him alone and so they got a free time from their jobs. Maybe they're heading to Ichiraku for eat or dating. They both always seemed pretty close… no wonder if they're dating each other thought Naruto silently. But, Naruto easily shook out his thoughts. It's not that Naruto cared that much about those two. What bothered him so much was the reason why Minato asked them to leave him alone.

"Why would he do that?" asked Naruto suspicious.

Naruto couldn't help but to feel wary about the reason Minato did such things. He knew that his father never specifically ordered someone to leave him alone. He was wondering why his father would order such things. It's bugging him off. He needed to know whatever reason why Minato did that. And that's why he's demanding another answer from those two.

"Not sure, but he seemed like he had a lot of things in his mind." said Izumo.

Naruto was quite shocked a little bit, hearing from Izumo that his father was having a lot of thoughts in his mind. Naruto thought that his father was busy thinking about his diary. The orange-striped black diary that contains something that Minato shouldn't have read in the first place, no, scratch that, nobody ever supposed to read the diary except the owner. All the shameful secrets in his diary must be bugging Minato off and it made his father's mind stopped functioning.

"Maybe he's just tired?" said Kotetsu concernedly.

"Yeah, he definitely needs a break" agreed Izumo.

Knowing that those two didn't know the reason why his father was having a lot of thoughts, Naruto didn't really bother to talk with them anymore. He got what he wanted and he didn't need to talk with those two anymore. So, Naruto put up his best poker face and walked pass them. Naruto didn't even bother to say 'thank you' or something of that sort to those two. Naruto just left those two just like before as if they didn't existed.

"Hey? Naruto?" asked Izumo plainly.

"Yeah?" said Naruto in between his walking. Naruto didn't even bother to look back at the owner's voice. He kept walking to the stairs so that he could finally meet his father.

"Yondaime wants to be alone." said Izumo again, plainly.

He knew that it's probably okay for Naruto to meet his father, but an order was an order. He needed to obey the Fourth Hokage's words. And, the Fourth definitely wanted to be alone.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just gonna surprise him a little." said Naruto easily. He sure would surprise his father _much_ and not just _a little_.

He still didn't look at the owner's voice. It seemed that Naruto couldn't care less about them or about the Hokage's order. He didn't care if his father would be pretty appalled if Naruto disobeyed his order. He's going to make his father pretty enraged today by sexually molest him, so why bother to not add one more?

"Alright then, maybe it's okay if it's you." said Izumo.

He knew that it would be a waste to debate with Naruto. Naruto wasn't the type of person who takes no as an answer. He's gonna keep shoving his way to the Hokage's office even if Izumo warned him not to. Besides, Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's very own son. Maybe it's okay for Naruto to disturb his father. The Yondaime wouldn't be mad at his own son now, would he?

"Later then" said Naruto as he then lifted up his hand showing them a goodbye gesture still didn't really care to look at those two.

He then paced up his pace as he walked the stairways and headed to the Hokage's office. Seeing that Naruto had already gone from their sight, they looked at each other a little and then shrugged as they then walked away from Hokage's building.

Naruto walked the stairs with very nervous feelings. He knew that his father would be alone in his office and he knew that nobody was going to disturb him in any moment. He also knew that nobody would come to the Hokage's office and caught them doings such things because the Fourth had ordered to be left alone. It was perfect. Everything was situated perfectly. It was as if the opportunity greatly supported him to do such things to his father and it made Naruto uneasy.

'Should I knock? Or maybe should I just…' thought Naruto in his mind. He's now standing idly or rather, he froze in front of the Hokage's office's door.

Naruto wasn't really sure how to do 'his plan' with his father and now he's holding back a little bit. He was anxious and confused. He didn't know what to do if he met his father one in one. He didn't know whether he should just barge in to his father's office and then sexually assaulted him or maybe he should just do it quietly and attacked his father when Minato's off guard. He knew that he couldn't just attack him easily like he first thought. He knew that he wouldn't win. And so, he decided to do the latter one.

He opened the door a little bit and peeked inside the room. He was doing it slowly and very quietly. He didn't want his father to notice him. Hearing that there's no response, he opened the door a little bit to see his father. And there he could see him. He saw his father was resting in his chair. Minato was sitting and leaning back to his chair, his hands was gently put on his lap and his head was gently placed at his shoulder and he closed his cerulean eyes as he was sleeping into his own slumber. His face looked pretty tired.

'Is he… asleep?' thought Naruto in his mind.

Not really sure whether his father was sleeping or not, Naruto marched in to the office quietly. He opened the door wider and then he sneaked himself in, then he closed the wooden door quietly. He walked a little bit toward the sleeping Hokage slowly but surely still observing whether the blond Hokage was sleeping or not. He watched closely to his father's face and observed it thoroughly as he strolled quietly. Now, Naruto was only inches away from Minato's face. He still looked at his father's face and it still showed no sign of him being awake.

'He's sleeping in his office? God, he must be really tired…' thought Naruto concernedly in his mind.

Suddenly, Naruto could feel waves of sympathy overwhelming him. He was a little bit dejected by the fact that his father was pretty tired. He looked at all the paper in the office's desk and he couldn't stop thinking that his father was pretty much tired because of it. He was beginning to doubt himself whether he should just attacked Minato or not…

'Maybe I should just…' thought Naruto in his mind. He felt so guilty if he attacked his father when his father was looking so tired like that.

Naruto faltered a little. He grew reluctant about his plan. He first thought to banish away his stupid plan from his mind. He was very concerned seeing his father was sleeping in his office. He looked at his father's face and it definitely showed that Minato was very weary. Naruto's conscience was always hurt whenever he saw his dad was overdoing his works. But, unfortunately, his logic and also his lust got the better off him.

'No! This is it, Naruto! This is the chance, my only chance!' said his logic in his mind.

Naruto knew that he must do it now. He wouldn't get any other chance than this. His father was pretty vulnerable right now. Minato was sleeping and he's all alone now. Nobody would also come to this place either because the Fourth had ordered so. What better chance than doing it right now?

Naruto looked away a little bit trying to kill his own conscience from stopping him to doing his sinful plan as he then looked at his father, eyes smoldering with only lust. Like a hunter about to devour its prey…

_-From now on, is the continuation of the Prologue in the 2__nd__ chapter—_

_As if to answer his shouting, all the touching or rather, abusing, finally stopped, he then could feel a small breath near his earlobe. Then, one familiar voice whispered in his ear lobe. Just one small whisper in his ear lobe and instantly he knew everything that had been happening now. He knew it now, whoever responsible for doing such things to him. For blindfolding him, and tied his hands to his head, only to sexually abuse him… _

_That familiar person whispered a small whisper filled with anger, pain and lust._

"_You are quite a dirty father you know… I know you've read my diary." said Naruto seductively._

Minato knew it already that it was his son that was doing such things to him. He was blindfolded and tied to his chair because of his son's fault. Minato instantly remembered about the diary that he had read this morning. It was Naruto's one and only diary, the orange-striped black book that he read today. He read a lot of things that he shouldn't have read in the first place.

He read the shameful secrets that Naruto had had ever since his son fell in love with him. He now knew how his son secretly wanting him so bad. He knew that his son had kissed him secretly when he was sleeping and he also knew that his son planned to do sex with him for tonight. But what he didn't know was the fact that his son was tying him in his office and sexually assaulted him. Naruto even groped Minato's own genitalia just now!

He knew that he shouldn't have read Naruto's diary. He regretted to ever read it, but now it's a little too late for him. Now, he was useless, blindfolded and tied to his chair… very vulnerable, only waiting to be ravished by none other than his own son.

"W-w-wh-what? Na-Na-Naruto? What are you… talking about?" stuttered Minato miserably.

Minato tried to maintain his calm but he failed miserably. He couldn't help but to feel panicked about this raping thing. He panicked even more because he couldn't get away from this situation. He couldn't feel his own chakra and he couldn't even move a single bit. He felt very useless. But he knew that he shouldn't just give in to Naruto. He must fight back even if he didn't know how to.

The only thing that he could do was talking. He had to talk and convince Naruto with some logic! That's the only thing that he could do! Unfortunately, he didn't know that it wouldn't work on Naruto. Naruto had killed his conscience and his rationality. And, talking definitely wouldn't work on him. He filled himself only with pure lust.

"I know you know exactly what I'm talking about… don't you? Hokage-sama…" said Naruto lustfully. He still whispered the words slowly and seductively in front of Minato's earlobe giving a constant sensation down to his spine.

"W-w-what? N-n-n-no! Naruto! I don't know! Please, stop this madness at once!" pleaded Minato desperately.

He was so desperate now. He didn't want his son to do such things to him. He didn't want to think that his innocent little son had turned into some sex-crazed animal and ravishing him like this.

"Nuh-uh. No can do." disagreed Naruto playfully, still whispering on his earlobe and teasing Minato by licking and biting his earlobe.

He then played his slick tongue inside Minato's earlobe and moved the earlobe between his teeth so that it ground with his teeth sending a weird pleasure to Minato's veins. He nibbled his earlobe gently and started to touch Minato's shoulder from his side. Naruto groped Minato's shoulder slowly and seductively, hands clenching his firm shoulders to feel his hard muscles, as Naruto whispered dirty stuffs to Minato's ear with things that definitely shouldn't be said on public or things that would make any people to instantly nosebleed or reach orgasm on the spot.

All of the dirty talk definitely enticed Minato even more. The pleasure just kept on doubling up as Naruto used his hot breath to moan out Minato's name lustfully in front of Minato's earlobe sending waves of pleasure down to his thighs. Minato was definitely enjoying this pleasure even if his logic screamed the opposite but his body always betrayed him as he could feel his left out erection started to grow bigger and bigger than it already was.

'Hhh… ahh... damn… it feels so… good... but… it's wrong… no, Minato you mustn't feels good about this!' screamed his logic in his mind.

Minato knew that he could moan out crazily, in a moment, but his logic just wouldn't let him to enjoy this madness! He tightened his muscle to fight back all of the pleasure that filled his veins thoroughly and he even bit his lips closed so that he didn't moan out the pleasure.

Seeing that Minato was holding back, Naruto thought a way to make Minato gave up and started to enjoy the pleasure.

'Let's see how much you can take…' thought Naruto in his mind as dirty thoughts started to fill his mind. Naruto thought ways to ravish his father but right now, he needed to tease Minato first so that his father would give in to the intense sensation.

After finishing tasting his father's earlobe, he kissed down to Minato's right cheek and started going down to his column leaving a track of saliva from his father's cheek down to his neck. He was nuzzling his face into his father's neck as he then inhaled the scent of Minato's neck.

It was a very mouth-watering scent, the scent was so good… was so manly and fatherly like… it was so like his father. And, Naruto liked it. He fucking liked it so much! He would savor his father's scent every day if he could. But, he knew that he couldn't, that's why he just ought to enjoy this moment for a little while and memorized his father's scent. He nipped his face to his father's neck as he then started to move his slick tongue and licked his father's neck giving him an intense pleasure than before.

"God, do you know how long I've been waiting for this…?" said Naruto lustfully.

Naruto intentionally put a seduced tone on his voice so that he could make his father to give up from his defense. But, Minato wouldn't just admit it. He wouldn't give up to this madness even if it's started to be hot as hell. Minato could feel that his neck was started to become even tenser along with his erection growth.

Naruto then kissed his father's neck slowly, enjoying and appreciating every single taste that Minato's neck offered. He worked on all of the sensitive spots in his father's neck with his hot tongue. He moved his tongue circularly and then sucked his father's neck gently leaving him kiss marks on his neck. Naruto didn't bother about it though. He didn't care if his father was accused or being rumored because of the kiss marks on his neck. Naruto thought that it was a way to describe his love to his father even if his father didn't want it he was still going to give it. But, right now, that's the least Minato should be worried about.

'Oh, god… oh no… this is not right… this is bad… but it feels so good… the kisses… were so… were so… Damn! I can't! I mustn't!' thought Minato in his mind.

He could feel his logic started to falter a little bit but he quickly shook away his mind. He also could feel his erection started to twitch and throb because of the intense pleasure on his neck. But he wouldn't lose to Naruto. He's not gonna give in! Not this easily! Even if his whole body started to betray him! Even if he could feel the urge to moan out in pleasure. But, he still had to fight it all back!

"Please, stop it…" said Minato weakly. He didn't want to open his mouth too much because he was afraid that his urge would slip away from his mouth. And, that's why he just said it weakly.

Surprisingly, Naruto did stop. He looked at his father's face a little bit and trying to observe his expression. He saw that his father's was busy biting his lips forcing the urges that wanting to come out from inside him. Naruto couldn't stop but noticing how sexy his father's lips were when he's biting it like that. It made him want to taste his father's lips.

'Now how should I do this…' thought Naruto in his mind a little bit.

He couldn't stop seeing his father's lips and now, he was wondering how to taste Minato's lips, and if he's lucky, he also wanted to move his tongue inside of Minato's mouth and licked the inside of his mouth thoroughly tasting and switching saliva with each other.

'It would be very…' thought Naruto dirtily.

Naruto didn't notice how hard his erection had already been! He was pretty busy of his father that he forgot about his engorging erection down in his pants. It's almost rivaled with his father but his father's was definitely still bigger.

He waited a little bit. Not really sure whether he should just go for it and 'feel' his father's engorged erection for real, not only just imagining how big it was, or he should taste his father's sexy lips first and tease his father even more. But, since Naruto was a greedy little bitch, he decided to do both at once, anyway.

Meanwhile, Minato was still bewildered in his mind. He felt pretty weird being left alone like this. Well, Naruto did stop the kissing but wouldn't he untie him if he had finished his 'job'? Minato didn't have to wait too long though, as he could feel hands touching and feeling his own body coming from behind.

Even if Minato couldn't see because he was still blindfolded, he could notice that Naruto was probably standing behind him and wrapped his hands to Minato's body touching him from behind.

Naruto played his hands thoroughly in Minato's body. He moved his hands playfully and appreciatively so that he could feel Minato's body completely. He worked his hands from Minato's chest then went down to his firm abdomen as it went lower and lower again down to his thighs. He moved his hands circularly and slowly teasing every sensitive spots that Minato had, as it made his way down to Minato's most sensitive organ.

Of course, all of the touching sent Minato shuddering in pleasure.

Minato could feel his urge to moan kept eliciting up making its way to his throat. He really couldn't help it now. All of the touching kept giving him pleasure enough to make him shivering down to his spine. He arched his back a little bit as the pleasure kept doubling. Seeing this opportunity, of course Naruto wouldn't waste it.

He intensified his touching focusing on Minato's inner thighs even more. Naruto knew that only a little bit more teasing before his father started to give up and stopped biting his lips. And it worked! His father stopped biting his lips as it sounded like he was about to moan out! But, of course Minato didn't want to give up easily. With all his might he opened his mouth and shouted for Naruto to stop. A big mistake though.

"Naruto! Stop! We're gonna get cau—mmfh hfmmp!" said Minato incompletely as he then felt his lips was shoved up with another lips.

It was a very big mistake for Minato to ever open his mouth! He should have kept biting his lips and closed it firmly! And now, he mistakenly opened his mouth only to get his tongue to be ravished by Naruto's tongue! Naruto didn't waste the opportunity. Seeing that his father was opening his mouth, he quickly shoved his hot tongue inside his father's oral cavity and licked the inside of his mouth thoroughly tasting and switching their saliva at each other.

He played his tongue inside of Minato's mouth as his hands kept harassing every single inch of Minato's body. He was totally acting like a greedy bitch! Naruto couldn't help it though. He really liked it when he French-kissed his father's mouth. It felt so good, so sinful, so wrong yet also so mouth-watering. He had been craving for Minato's mouth for a long time and once he tasted it he couldn't stop but to crave even more. He was so addicted to his lips. He played his tongue playfully inside Minato's mouth and then slid his tongue to lick Minato's teeth. He then greedily sucked at Minato's mouth trying to savor every drop of saliva that Minato had.

"Licking the inside of your mouth is pretty good…" said Naruto appreciatively in between his kisses.

Minato couldn't fight back. He was totally vulnerable and too weak to fight Naruto. Well, there's one way to stop Naruto from kissing him. But, Minato didn't have the heart to do it. He couldn't bite at Naruto's tongue. It would hurt his son's so much, physically. He didn't want to hurt Naruto… He didn't want to… He didn't want Naruto to be… He didn't want Naruto… to stop… What?

He was slowly giving in into the sensation! It was just too much for him. Minato hadn't even been kissed for quite a long time! But now, there Naruto was kissing him so passionately and lustfully. His will began to falter more and more. His mind wasn't thinking straight. He was bewildered because of the intense pleasure that he felt just now and that's why his logic wasn't working well. He thought to just give in to the pleasure…

'Naruto's kissing me… he's kissing me…? How did he know how to kiss? It's… it's… actually isn't a bad kiss… no, it's not bad at all… in fact it's quite good… it's almost as good as…' thought Minato in his bewildered mind.

And there it came like a sudden bolt. His logic started to grow even stronger than before! He instantly remembered that he shouldn't give in to the sensation! It was because he remembered about his wife. He noticed that Naruto's kissing was almost as good as his deceased wife did. And that's why, he felt that he had to resist stronger! His wife wouldn't be happy about this! He had to stop this madness at once!

He then shook away his head trying to break the kisses from Naruto and he then said,

"Damn! Naruto get off me! Now! Aaargh! "

He finally moaned out in pleasure! Minato didn't notice that Naruto's hands had already lifted his Jounin shirt and wandered in Minato's shirtless body. He didn't notice this because he was busy thinking about Naruto's kiss and about his deceased wife. It made him so furious of himself to ever moan out like that, nevertheless he did moan out in pleasure. He couldn't help it though. Naruto's hands were wandering and touching his shirtless body and giving him pleasures twice as much as when Naruto's touching his covered body.

He felt intense pleasure coming from his chest and that intense pleasure had made him moaned out in pleasure. He couldn't help it though. His nipple was being teased and pinched by Naruto abusively! For Fuck's sake! Of course, he couldn't hold out his moan anymore!

"Hmm, your nipple's so sensitive! I wonder if the left one is also…" said Naruto in between his kisses as he then moved his left hand and started to harass Minato's left nipple.

Now, both of Naruto's hands were tweaking and pinching both of Minato's nipples!

"Arghhhh!" moaned Minato in pleasure.

He couldn't hold it anymore the pleasure was just too much and too intense! He couldn't fight back his moan anymore. His mouth was now wet of their saliva and now his nipples was being teased like crazy, the pleasure was just too much for Minato.

"Ha ha ha" laughed Naruto out loud.

He was so happy to see that his carefree but also serious father was able to moan out in pleasure like that. Naruto would savor every moment that he experienced today. It was so priceless!

'He laughed? How dare you fucking laughed at me?' thought Minato in his mind.

Minato couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take it being humiliated by his own son! Naruto had better stay away from him now because his father was so pissed off after he was being laughed like that. But, then again, Minato couldn't do anything now could he?

"Damn it! Stop! Do you know that it sickens me to have a sexual interaction with you? I'm your father! What the hell are you thinking?" shouted Minato angrily.

Minato felt really disgusted seeing that Naruto was teasing and licking at him like that. Naruto was his own son. He couldn't take it anymore. He mustn't have any sexual interactions with his own son! It disgusted him to ever feel aroused by Naruto.

"Mmm… nope, Wrong again. You might want to look at this…" said Naruto playfully.

He opened the blindfold that closed Minato's eyes. Then, he moved to the front of Minato. And now, having been able to see again, Minato could see how humiliating his position was. He was almost shirtless because his shirt was tugged off and his crotch was bulging because of his hard on inside of his pants. Now, Naruto was down to his knees kneeling down in between Minato's legs. Naruto leaned forward to caress Minato's covered erection and started to unzip his pants. He then slid down Minato's pants a little bit leaving his wet boxer still. The boxer itself was now wet with patchy pattern like due to the glistening liquids that fell from Minato's tip.

"See this? It's getting bigger… So, tell me, why do you say that it sickens you when you're actually enjoying this?" said Naruto daringly as he caressed the trace of Minato's erection under the boxer to show his meaning.

"Damn it! No! I'm not enjoying this! Damn, I can't feel my chakra! What did you do to me?" protested Minato angrily.

He probably lied when he said that he didn't enjoy it because his erection didn't say so. But, Minato wouldn't admit it even if his body enjoyed it but his mind didn't… didn't really enjoy it… Well, his mind enjoyed a little bit but only a slight bit though… He knew it deep down. But he also knew that he mustn't enjoy with such sensations.

"You might want to look at this too…" said Naruto as he then traced his hands to Minato's hands.

There's a white tag with a written on top of it placed each on Minato's hands. Minato glanced at his hands and instantly he recognized what Naruto was meaning by his gesture.

"That's… a chakra seal tag? B-b-but how? Where did you get that?" asked Minato confused.

He didn't know where Naruto got such things. Chakra seal tag was an illegal item and it was only made by a rogue ninja. And that ninja whereabouts was unknown!

"Maybe you remember something that you stashed secretly in your office…" said Naruto seductively.

Well, Minato had the Chakra seal tag in his office. But it was just for evidence! He didn't even think to ever use it. And he didn't _secretly_ stash it. He just stashed it. He didn't need the tag so why would he hide it secretly?

"You rummaged my office?" said Minato in disbelief tone.

He couldn't believe that his son was rummaging his own office! Minato silently thought that maybe there's more than just the Chakra seal tag that Naruto had found in the office. But, Minato wouldn't care to elaborate. Now, he only thought about the situation he was in. He knew that a Chakra seal tag wouldn't work permanently. The effect would be worn off eventually. He just had to hold on a little bit with this… madness.

"Ha ha ha, why did you stash it anyway? So you can rape some slut in your office?" said Naruto gleefully.

"Damn it, Naruto! Is that how low you think I am?" asked Minato.

He was pretty furious by the fact that his son had been humiliated him like crazy. His ego just wouldn't stand it to be humiliated like that. Now, Naruto had accused him in being a sex-crazed rapist? Of course, Minato wouldn't accept it. That's pretty low. Minato was not someone who's like that.

"No, no, no… Of course not! You are the Fourth Hokage… and you are my father too… but right now? You are my sex toy…" said Naruto teasingly.

He still traced his hands on Minato's covered erection as he kept teasing his father further. Naruto was so completely controlled by his lust. His logic just went awry and he let himself to be controlled by his own animal desire.

"What? your sex toy? Fuck! Naruto, you're not thinking straight!" protested Minato angrily.

He was so angry to Naruto. He didn't know that his son could do something like this. Minato practically was raped by his own son! Now, his son only thought him as a sex toy? Naruto really had lost his mind.

"I know, right? I'm gay. I don't do straight." said Naruto playfully.

He finally admitted that he's gay to his dad in a rather ironic way. Now that Naruto had finally confessed to his father that he didn't do straight thing, he's going to do what he had been longing to do. He leaned closer and pressed his face in front of Minato's wet boxer then he looked at Minato's blue eyes lustfully. There he could see his father's eyes were filled with anger and disgust but also fear. Minato was feared of something that would be happening in any minute.

Naruto grabbed the hem of Minato's boxer and slid it down leaving his erection off from its confinement. He grabbed it a little bit and pumped up and down for just a little then he looked at Minato's eyes again.

"God… it's so big… I always knew it would be this big… I wonder if it's fit…" said Naruto appreciatively. He played his hand moving up and down at Minato's shaft. And then he moved his finger to the tip and smeared the tip with the pre-come. Naruto then teased at Minato's glans even more as he slowly massaged the glans. He then looked at his father's face and observed again. He looked deeply into his father's eyes. Now, it's filled with a little bit of pleasure but mostly fear…

Naruto knew what made Minato looked so fearful like that and to prove his theory Naruto slowly leaned his face forward near the erection with his eyes still locked closely to Minato's eyes. He opened his mouth a little and licked the tip a little with his tongue. It pleasured Minato with indescribable pleasure as his fear was turned into reality.

"No, don't! You can't do this to me!" shouted Minato as he could feel the tight heat that enshrouding his erection.

Minato didn't want any form of sexual interaction with his son. He couldn't stand it if his son was giving him a head. He knew that his son shouldn't do that. Naruto that he knew wouldn't do that! Now, Minato was completely disgusted seeing his son moving his head up and down on his shaft licking and putting all of Minato's manhood down to his throat. He wanted Naruto to stop but he was powerless to stop it. He could only look at Naruto who greedily sucked his erection giving him the intense pleasure that he didn't want to even describe about it.

"Naruto! Don't! " ordered Minato for Naruto to stop but nothing's happened. Naruto was still busy at his own world. He didn't even bother to answer his own father's pleading.

"Hmmmm… hmmm… oh, God, it tastes so good..." said Naruto appreciatively as he moved his head to Minato's arousal's tip and sucked his tip slowly and appreciatively leaving Minato to moan and whimper out a little bit. He sucked his tip and then used his hand to play at his shaft and it made Minato's body tremble in pleasure. Minato was definitely in the cloud of nine. His logic was trying to fight out but he couldn't do anything. He could only shout at Naruto to mask his moan and groaning.

"Shit! Ahhh… don't! You're insane!" protested Minato angrily.

He didn't want his son to do this. His mind definitely had been shouting at him to stop and to not enjoy such things. But he just couldn't help it. The betrayer always came back to bite him. The intense pleasure made him arched his head back and slowly yet also unintentionally bucked his hips forward so that his arousal could be making its way down further inside Naruto's throat. He didn't want it but he just couldn't help it. It was like some kind of a reflex. He couldn't control it but it just happened. The sexual needs reflex.

Seeing that Minato was also cooperative for this thing, Naruto got even more worked up than before. He dedicated to do his job even more thoroughly.

"See that? You want it too!" said Naruto in between his sucking.

When Naruto was talking, it sent vibrations to Minato's arousal as Naruto kept going down and up at Minato's arousal. The vibrations took the pleasure to the next level of pleasure. It made his dick throbbing and twitching as the glistening liquid kept pouring down from his slit.

"Hmm… it's salty… and it smells nice too! But it tastes even better!" said Naruto happily as he licked and tasted the glistening liquid from Minato's arousal.

"Argh ahh ahh… Naruto stop it… stop… ahh! Stop!" moaned Minato.

He couldn't hold out his moaning anymore. The pleasure was just undeniable. Naruto was pretty good at giving someone a head. His ability could make someone as unyielding as Minato to be breaking down little by little.

'No! no! no! Oh God.. oh God… I can't come on his mouth… no… I mustn't… but I… I…' said his logic in his mind.

But he just couldn't help it. Naruto was now leaving his tip as it made a big 'plop' sound and went into his base. He licked at the base and used his slick tongue to play at Minato's arousal base as his hand gently folding his ball sacs.

Naruto didn't stop at that though, after he finished teasing at the base he quickly came back to swallow Minato's arousal up and down as he started to slide down his pants. Now, Naruto's arousal need to be pleasured too wasn't it?

"Come! Minato, just let it go! Fill me!" said Naruto lustfully as he then bobbed up his head faster and rougher.

He played at his own arousal pumping it up and down faster without stopping his sucks on Minato's arousal. He even asked Minato to fill his mouth with Minato's orgasm. Damn, what a slut.

"No! you sick bastard! I'm not gonna…" said Minato weakly.

His will was still unyielding! He wouldn't give up. He's not gonna come inside Naruto's mouth. He wouldn't. Maybe he had already lost the fight because he had moaned out loud, but this was something that Minato wouldn't lose again. He wouldn't give in to Naruto even if Naruto was asking Minato to come in his mouth. But, surely, Minato knew better than that. He couldn't struggle away. Deep down he knew that eventually he'd come inside Naruto's mouth.

"You're making it hard for yourself! Well, then I'm just gonna make you…" said Naruto angrily.

'Oh God! Did he just…? Damn! He intensified his sucking! Oh, shit… at this moment… I'm gonna...damn… I'm gonna…' thought Minato in his mind.

He might be unyielding but everyone had his own limit. And, Minato knew it already that he was at his limit. He was in the verge of defeat. He could feel the pleasure was tensed up as Naruto kept intensified his work. He's arching his back, tightened his muscle, and threw his head to his back, as Naruto kept pleasuring him even further away. He knew that in a moment he would come… inside Naruto's mouth even if he didn't want to.

"No… no... ahh! God! Na-Na-Naruto!" moaned Minato out as he then reached his climax.

He splattered all of his seed inside Naruto's mouth and Naruto's greedily swallowed it. But it was… too much. Naruto's mouth couldn't contain it as he then choked out Minato's liquid as it made a trace on his jaw. After Naruto could breathe again, he licked his jaw clean and started to clean Minato's lap. He licked and sucked a little at Minato's still hard erection trying to clean the liquid as he also finished jacking off himself. Naruto had also reached his climax and it made his hand all so sticky. He quickly wiped it clean with his boxer though and put up his pants again He thought that his seed was nothing special compared to Minato's.

"Told you so!" said Naruto happily after he finished his 'meal'.

Having finished his meal, Naruto noticed that the chakra seal tag was already worn out. So, he took it off and he also removed the ropes that bound Minato to his chair. He knew that the rope was useless anyway if Minato had regained his chakra back.

Minato was feeling so empty. He had been raped by his own son. He had been blindfolded, tied, and sexually molested by his very own son. What more he could feel then? He even had been forced to come inside his son's mouth. He didn't even know whether he should call Naruto his son or not. He was so humiliated. He didn't know that he couldn't fight Naruto. He felt so lost.

"Leave." said Minato weakly.

He had pulled out his pants and made his shirt back to proper before he told Naruto to leave. Minato was also looking away to the side because he didn't want to look at Naruto's face anymore. He didn't want to see his son anymore… if he could call Naruto as his son.

"What?" said Naruto confused. He didn't really hear what Minato had just said.

"You've got what you want, so leave." said Minato coldly. He still didn't bother to look at Naruto's face. Minato was pretty furious.

"D-d-d-dad, I…" stuttered Naruto apologetically.

Once his lust finally relinquished, it always betrayed him. His lust left him all alone leaving him had to deal with the angry Minato all alone. Now that his logic started to come back and filled his brain, he felt very guilty and very disgusted of himself. He didn't know how he could do such things! Raping his father! Even the whole words disgusted him to the root! Nevertheless, he did that. And, he regretted ever did such things… Regret always comes later…

"Now!" ordered Minato furiously. He was so disgusted that he couldn't take anymore minute with his son.

"B-b-b-but… I…" said Naruto apologetically.

He could feel the eyes started to be stinging as the guilty feelings started to creep out inside him. He knew that he shouldn't ever do such things to his father. He didn't even know why he did that in the first place! All he remembered was his lust was taking over his body…

"Leave! I don't want to see your face ever again!" ordered Minato angrily. Minato was so angry that he didn't even want to look at his son's face.

-To Be Continued—

Author's Note:

Chapter 3 finished! Yay! As promised, I give you lemon! Ha ha ha, I hope it's not really that confusing to fantasize the graphic. I've tried my best to specifically described you my fantasy :P. And, I really hope that you really get what I mean! It's so hard to write a lemon without being distracted! It's like I couldn't stop my nosebleed! xD

Again, m(_ _)m for my bad grammar…

Is my lemon too porny? too weird? too unrealistic? Please tell me your opinion! I'm still trying to improve here, so any advices?

Review would be gladly accepted.

I want to ask you something, is my story too long? Personally, I don't really like to read a short story. I like reading a long story… :D

So, please tell me your opinion?


End file.
